


Hot on Hoth

by SousukeBeru



Series: Star Wars: Everybody Loves Lana [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: Lana Beniko is a powerful Sith Lord and part of the Sith Empire during its war with the Republic.  Stationed to Hoth, she grows intrigued when she catches two male soldiers making out and decides to join in...





	Hot on Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on Lana Beniko, from the Bioware game Star Wars: The Old Republic. It’s about her and two men. If you don’t like female-led threesomes, don’t read this!

Lana Beniko, aspiring Sith Lord, stalked quietly down the frozen corridors of Frostwake Outpost. Ice crawled down metal walls around her, and intruding snow crunched underfoot. The cold was all-permeating on Hoth, and Lana and the troops under her command had long since given up trying to fight its encroachment into their bunker.

Lana was a loyal servant of the Sith Empire, and she served with dedication. However, more and more she had begun to question if this assignment on Hoth was the best use of her considerable talents. The war with the Republic went on across the galaxy, and while Hoth saw the occasional engagement with the corrupt servants of Coruscant, it was hardly a place to distinguish herself.

Lana pondered what she would do about this as she turned a corner and descended a flight of frozen steps. With a dancer’s grace and a Sith’s awareness, Lana did not need to slow at all to avoid slipping on the ice. Making her way for towards her quarters, she was looking forward to a few hours of meditation and study, honing her mastery of the dark side.

Lana’s thoughts were interrupted by curious sounds, and she came to a halt. Stifled moans came from down a corridor to her right, near the base’s common room area. She frowned, trying to recall if there were any interrogations going on, but recalling none scheduled she made her way to the source.

Rounding a bend, Lana caught sight of two figures. Ducking back into cover behind a steel pillar, she watched what was going on. Lana saw that the two, both men, were locked in each other’s arms and kissing passionately. She recognised them as two of the base’s Imperial Army troopers, new recruits who had arrived a few days ago and obviously had no idea how easily their moans carried in the base’s metal corridors.

Lana took in the two men with her golden eyes, observing them making out. Both men were young and strong, well-trained physiques obvious under their casual off-duty clothes. One of them was a wiry male with sandy hair and a cute if youthful face. He was being pressed against a cold wall by his friend, a broad-chested giant with short hair and rugged features. The larger man was dominating the smaller, kissing him fiercely and pinning him in place with powerful hands, but the smaller man was clearly enjoying it, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

Lana watched, drinking in the sight. Such fierce and unbridled passion, she marvelled.

Suddenly, she thought of the first part of the Sith Code. ‘Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength.’

Like many Sith, Lana’s passion of choice had always been rage and anger, though in her case these were quietly honed and focused, and she was not given to the wild rages of some of her fellow Lords.

The passion she saw in these two men was of an all-too-different sort, but she could clearly see its strength. Through the Force she could feel the two men’s intense pleasure, their desperate lust-filled NEED for each other. Both were aware of the fact that they were in an open corridor, and the risk of discovery provided an edge of danger to their activities that fed their passion more.

Lana reached deeper into the Force, sampling their lust like a fine wine and drank ever-deeper of it. Her body began to react, and Lana felt a tingle between her legs as her own needs stirred. Almost without thinking she let a single delicate hand slip down her body, and she began teasing her pussy through her clothes. For a moment she cursed her weakness and made herself stop, but again she remembered her teachings.

Holding back was for Jedi, and she was Sith.

Reassured by this, Lana continued to watch the two men’s arousing display, touching herself with ever-greater intensity. Her hands roamed over her breasts and between her legs, teasing and caressing, and Lana began to resent the clothes that were in the way.

This anti-clothing agenda, it seemed, was shared by duo she watched. The big guy’s right hand had dropped to his partner’s crotch and began firmly massaging the growing bulge he found there. The smaller man gasped in open pleasure, returning the gesture by grabbing the other and gently stroking. Lana’s eyes locked onto the larger man’s bulge, and realised with a smile that EVERYTHING about that man was massive.

“I want to fuck you,” The large man whispered to his friend, voice husky with lust.

“We… we can’t,” Breathed the other back, the words paining him to say. “We can’t get privacy in the barracks.”

“Then I’ll strip you naked and fuck you right here!” Promised the larger man, and Lana could feel through the Force that his lust was so intense that he meant it.

A thought suddenly occurred to Lana, and for a moment she considered rejecting it and leaving. But she was curious. She could feel their passion and admitted to herself that she wanted to be part of it, and so Lana acted on her idea.

“Perhaps I may be of help,” She said casually, stepping out of cover and crossing her arms in a relaxed posture.

Immediately the two men jumped, breaking their embrace and standing at rapt attention (erections still blatant through their clothes). They stared, ashen faced, at the superior who had caught them. The fact that Lana was a Sith and feared by all in the base only increased their dread.

“My Lord!” Gasped the smaller man, shivering more from fear than the chill air.

“At ease, Private,” Said Lana casually, trying to sound gentle. She had a reputation among the men for being as cold as Hoth itself, and she had to play this right. She wanted their lust, not their fear. “Like I said, I wish to help.”

“Help how, my Lord?” Asked the larger man, suspicious but intrigued.

Lana smiled, her golden eyes sparkling. “You two desire some privacy,” She said, glancing down at their still-obvious bulges, “And I can grant that. A Sith’s quarters are quite secure.”

The big guy caught on quick, a naughty smile coming to his lips. “Private your quarters are, but would there still be an audience of one?” He asked.

“Indeed,” She confirmed, stepping forward and reaching out to run her fingers across his chest. The man did not flinch, and her touch revealed the firm sculpt of his muscles under his clothes. Lana flicked her gaze to the smaller man, and let her hand flit across and down his lithe torso. “I would like to watch… and more, if you two would be amenable to a little audience participation?”

The men took a moment to digest this, and their eyes ran over Lana’s full-breasts and long legs before turning back to each other. The big guy nodded, and the smaller one hesitantly agreed. Through the Force she could feel their lust returning, and she relished it.

“Follow me,” Said Lana, and turned sharply on the spot, her long green cape flowing around her. She marched with purpose back down the corridor, the two troopers falling into step behind her.

\-----

They soon reached her room, one of the largest on the base as befit Lana’s station, and she opened the door with a gesture. She went straight inside, her two toys following in her wake, and Lana locked the door behind them with the Force.

Icicles hung from the ceiling, occasionally dripping down but deflected by the awning over her black metallic bed. Sith artefacts, recovered from a variety of ancient ruins and worlds, sat on a shelf nearby, under which a massive computer console sat ready. Lana crossed to the bed and dropped down gracefully on the crimson sheets. Reclining on her pillows, she swept her blond hair from her face and regarded the two men standing nearby.

“Strip,” She said, her voice laden with command. Unlike most Sith, Lana was not given to casual domination of others, but this situation seemed to call for it.

“Yes my Lord,” Said the big trooper, taking the lead. His friend (boyfriend?) seemed less eager, but nodded his compliance.

Lana watched, taking it all in as the duo removed their clothes. Tops came off to reveal finely honed torsos of six-packs and bulging pectorals. The larger man had a few scars that only added to his rugged appeal, while the other was oddly smooth for a member of the Army. Both had aurebesh tattoos on their arms, noting their shared regiment and squad. Catching sight of these, Lana recalled their names from the recent crew evaluations. The big one was called ‘Danes’ and the small one with the sandy hair was called ‘Yanez’.

Naked from the waist up, the two glanced over at Lana, but her gorgeous face was unreadable. Slightly unsure, they turned to face each other, tentatively embracing and resuming the fierce kissing she had observed in the corridor. Through the Force she could feel their passion building, trepidation about being in the presence of a Sith melting away as tongues and lips met.

Lana felt her own arousal as she saw Danes reach down and begin to undo his trousers. Seeking this, Yanez brushed the other’s hands out of the way, and took charge of freeing the giant cock. Lana leant forward slightly as the monster erection sprang free and his trousers pooled at his feet.

She could not resist a smile. Danes’ throbbing member was massive. Veins bulged and head of it was a deep red, glistening with precum. Yanez took a moment to marvel at it, as entranced as Lana at the sight, and then eagerly dropped to his knees. The big man took hold of the other’s head, and slowly pushed his cock into Yanez’ open and eager mouth.

Danes gasped in pleasure as he began thrusting, and Yanez brought up his hands to help as he gave an expert blowjob. Lana did not need the Force to appreciate the intense pleasure that Danes was feeling. His eyes were shut and he moaned in ecstasy, relishing the tongue running the length of his shaft. Yanez struggled to take the length of it, but Lana could tell that he had done this before. Indeed, he seemed to take great enjoyment from his actions, sucking and licking at the massive cock with obvious relish, as if it was an exquisite delicacy.

Despite the chill in her icy room, Lana was beginning to feel hot. The heat of the two men was reflected in the heated need of her own growing lust, and she let her own hands roam across her body. She massaged her breasts and again resented her clothes dulling the sensation, but felt oddly nervous about removing them. However, glancing up she saw that Danes had opened his eyes.

He was intently watching her with his smouldering brown eyes.

Lana met his gaze and for some reason felt her hesitation evaporate. Reaching to the clasps, she pulled off her outer robes and cloak. Casting them aside, Lana’s hands danced lightly over her top and she slipped out of that too. Relishing her impulsive actions, she revealed her breasts. They were full and pert, her skin flawless and creamy. Danes nodded his approval, and Lana brought her hands up to tease her nipples, which were hard from the cold. This only seemed to enhance their sensitivity, and she bit her lower lip at the jolt of sensation this sent through her.

Danes observed this for a few moments, and then returned to Yanez. Withdrawing his monster cock from the other man’s mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and precum, he pulled Yanez to his feet. The sandy-haired man went willingly, kissing his way up Danes’ muscled chest and then meeting his lips. As they kissed, Danes’ hands found their way to Yanez’ waist and yanked down the other’s trousers. Both men now stood with their clothes pooled around their feet.

Lana savoured the sight of their two cocks, and while Danes was the more well-endowed, Yanez was hardly lacking. Their erections slapped each other as the two kissed, and every now and then they exchanged playful tugs and strokes, causing each to gasp at the pleasure. Indeed, as their hands roamed and played, the duo slowly moved, rotating around each other and giving the Sith a great view of their tight, firm asses as they moaned their approval.

Lana found the sight and sounds extremely arousing, and was now openly touching herself between spread legs. The burning in her pussy was now impossible to deny and she wanted – NEEDED – something to sate her. She briefly considered pulling off her leggings and pleasing herself, but why bother when she had two men at hand to do it for her?

“Come here,” She said, her words a command but her tone an imploring whisper. Danes and Yanez turned to regard her, with neither had any hesitation as they began to walk towards the bed Lana was reclined on. As they moved they cast aside their last items of clothing (shoes and socks) and despite the cold advanced in all their naked glory, raging hard-ons pointing the way.

They reached the foot of the bed and Lana spread her legs out towards them. Danes and Yanez reached her boots and, with a confirming nod from her, began to pull them off. Throwing them aside, they next removed Lana’s socks, revealing the smooth arches and delicate toes of her bare feet beneath.

Immediately Danes grabbed her right foot, his massive hands initiating a firm and powerful massage. Lana gasped at the sensation, a tingle running through her body as her foot was kneaded and caressed, rubbing away aches that she did not even know she had.

Meanwhile Yanez took a different approach. As Lana watched in fascination, he lifted her bare left foot to his face and pressed his nose into her toes, breathing deep of the scent of her feet. He shuddered with perverted joy, cock twitching and becoming even harder as he indulged his obvious fetish. At this range his indescribable joy was screaming at her through the Force, and Lana delighted as he went further, kissing her foot all over and sucking on her toes.

Lana savoured the attention on her feet for a few minutes, toying with her own tits as she did so. All too soon, however, she wanted more. She reached to her belt, pulling it off and using telekinesis to throw her lightsaber across the room to a waiting shelf. Only then did she slip her hands into the waist of her trousers and begin to pull them down.

The two soldiers did not fail to notice. Stepping back from her feet, they grabbed the legs of her clothes and assisted Lana in pulling them down and off. Now she was laid out on the bed in nothing but black underpants, and that did not last long. Lana, now committed to her course, ripped them off, embracing her nudity and revealing a glistening moist pussy amid a light dusting of blonde pubic hair.

Both men fell upon her. Starting at each foot, the naked hunks began kissing and licking their way up Lana’s body. Yanez made his way up her left side, kissing her outer thighs and then up along her flat stomach towards her breasts. Lana gasped in pleasure as he reached them, his hot sweaty body pressed against hers as he tongued her nipples and ran his hands across her skin.

This was nothing to the feeling that Danes gave her, however. The huge man ran his lips along the inside of her legs, moving with deliberate slowness towards her pussy. Finally, after what felt to the Sith like an eternity, he reached the centre of her pleasure and plunged his tongue into her wetness.

“Oh fuck!” Exclaimed Lana, rapidly losing what little composure she had. Danes’ powerful tongue went to work on her clit, taking her to heights of pleasure she had never experienced. Encouraged by her cries, Yanez renewed his efforts on her breasts, driving her even wilder with ecstasy!

Lana felt the waves of approaching orgasm, eyes wide and panting heavily as her body reached its climax. Normally she would be in control, but not today. She wanted to experience the true strength of passion, and she was not about to hinder her experiment in any way. Screaming out in pure, inarticulate carnal lust, Lana Beniko let herself cum with mind-shattering intensity!

Her body shook and bucked, wild moans escaping her mouth as she gave herself over to relishing the sensation. Her pussy blasted waves of raw, hot pleasure through her body, and every nerve ending seemed to electrify and feel the ecstasy. “Oh fuck YES!” She cried, riding the high for as long as she could.

All to soon the sensation passed. Her head swimming, Lana sagged back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Slowly her eyes began to focus, looking at the two men kneeling on the bed nearby. Their cocks were still hard as they drank in the sight of the naked Sith Lord, and they were clearly waiting for her next instructions.

Lana considered calling things to a halt there, but oddly she was not yet satisfied. She wanted more!

With a wicked grin, Lana lifted her long, smooth legs and swung them towards Yanez. His eyes locked at once onto her feet, and she gave him what he wanted. Her left foot went to his face, which the young Private immediately grabbed with his hands, bringing her foot close and smelling it, licking it, kissing it with intense passion. Like an addict getting a hit Yanez was obsessed. Suddenly he gasped, for Lana’s right foot had found his erection, and her delicate toes were running along its length, driving him wild with titillation.

Only when she was sure that Yanez was totally lost in her feet did Lana let her golden eyes flick over towards Danes. The massive man was waiting patiently, his huge and muscled form ready and willing to serve. Lana looked down at his throbbing erection, large and firm and leaking precum. She wondered how it tasted, recalling how satisfied Yanez had been when he had it in his mouth, and she licked her lips lasciviously and invitingly.

Danes needed no further encouragement, shuffling closer to her on the bed and placing his cock close to Lana’s face. Wisely, he avoided shoving it right in, and instead let the Sith Lord take her time.

Lana studied his member up close, just the sight of it stirring her libido once again. She flicked out her tongue, and ran it from root to tip, pleased to hear Danes moan as she did so. Reaching the end, she tasted the head, lapping up the sweet precum and savouring the not-unpleasant taste. She licked it once, twice, and a few more times for good measure. Wanting more, she brought her head forward and wrapped her lips about it, actively sucking to get the most from the taste.

Danes could not hide his approval of this if he wanted to. The big man moaned deeply, and on instinct immediately reached up to grab the back of her blonde hair as he began to thrust his cock into her mouth. Only too late did his mind catch up to what he was doing, and immediately feared that he had gone too far.

Lana did not seem to care. She let the lowly Private shove his cock deeper into her mouth, though it was an effort to take the full length. As she had observed Yanez do, she brought up her hands and grabbed it, working the shaft while she devoured the head, licking and sucking as hard as she could. Danes moaned ever louder as his thrusting accelerated in response.

Multitasking, Lana glanced down at her legs, where Yanez was also enjoying himself. His fetish now in full control, he was sucking on one of her feet while beating his cock frantically against the other. Lana could sense through the Force that both men were ready to explode, each desperate to cum as they reached the heights of ecstasy. Lana need only do a little more to push them over the edge.

She pulled the foot in Yanez’s face away from him, and moved it down to join the other. Sandwiching his erection between them both, she rubbed them back and forth frantically, giving the sandy-haired man the footjob of his dreams. Yanez stared in amazement at her gorgeous feet and toes on his cock, the sensation beyond anything he had ever experienced. “OH YEEESSS!” He cried out, body trembling as he rushed towards inevitable climax.

Meanwhile Lana redoubled her efforts with Danes’ monster cock, jerking it furiously with her hands as her tongue continued to please the glistened red head. Danes had no idea how strong Lana was, how intense lightsaber training had left her plenty of strength in her arms and hands, and her efforts came as a great – and most pleasurable – surprise. Faster and faster she went, keeping it up long after the point at which most women (or men) tire. Never had his member been this stimulated before, and Danes’ eyes rolled back in his head as a mind-blowing orgasm rapidly approached. “Fuck me, you’re good!” He exclaimed in a husky whisper.

Lana could feel that both men were beyond the point of no return and she did not let up until both exploded. Yanez was first, his cock erupting as he shook with release, pearly white cum spurting over her feet and onto the bedsheets. He cried out his pleasure long and loud, and it echoed through the room and through the Force. Lana basked in it as her feet slowed to a stop, liberally sprayed with sticky ejaculate.

Only a few seconds later, Danes gave one last powerful thrust, his strong hands holding her head as he released. Lana felt the cock in her mouth twitch and then explode, spraying the inside of her mouth. As the big man’s eyes went wide at the indescribable thrill, Lana felt the salty taste of his cum. She swallowed some of it, but his massive cock just pumped so much that she could not manage it all. Her lips parted as she withdrew from his still-shaking erection, and a load of ejaculate mixed with her saliva flowed openly down the side of her mouth. It dripped down her chin and onto her magnificent tits, its volume a tribute to the virility of Private Danes.

As the two men came down from their high, still moaning and shuddering, Lana looked down at herself. Her well-toned body was naked and exposed, with mouth, breasts and feet splattered with two men’s spending. Her body was a sweaty mess, her pussy was soaked, and by running a hand through her hair she could tell that her lush blonde curls were tangled and tussled. She was a Sith Lord, a figure of pride and power, and yet she now beheld herself wanton and degraded.

And she felt no shame in it. It felt oddly liberating to be so exposed. And if she was honest with herself (and Sith always where) Lana had to admit that she wanted to go further.

She moved forward, shifting to sit on her knees, and reached out towards the two men. Her long fingers, slender yet strong, reached out and delicately brushed their cocks. Both men were semi-erect, their erections fading, and Lana was curious to see if she could tease them back to life. Gently she stroked, her touch light at first, but slowly building. Her golden eyes met the gaze of both men in turn as she touched, and she could see the lust in both. She could feel their desire in the Force too, and they willed their cocks to respond to her attentions.

The gentle touch became a grip, and the stroke became a tug. She could feel the sensitive skin moving, the blood pumping, as over long and expectant minutes she silently jerked the men. The length and girth expanded in her hands, low gasps of pleasure came from the men’s’ lips, and slowly their bodies began to get into it. Yanez’ cock she could manage, and it fit in her hand well, but Danes’ was a different matter. She adjusted her rhythm to accommodate its size, taking half again as long to pump from top to bottom as it did for the other. Luckily Lana could effortlessly multitask, and Danes’ cock began to provide a great deal of lubricating precum to help her.

Both men were now moaning, their erections as hard and eager as before, as Lana confidently gave them handjobs. Part of her wondered if she could bring them to climax like this, but no, she had another agenda. Her gaze flicked between the two cocks, and she made a decision. Releasing Yanez, she turned her full attention to Danes, and her free hand grabbed him at the shoulder. The Private was too massive for her to physically drag down, but he willing followed as she pulled him down into place. She laid him out on his back on the bed, still jerking his cock with one hand, and looked down at him.

Danes watched her intently, and then noticed what her other hand was doing. Lana had slipped it down between her legs, teasing her hot pussy as she gasped in pleasure. Her wetness glistened, easy for Danes for see. He had already experienced how good she tasted, but now it seemed that the Sith wanted something other than his tongue in there.

She raised a leg, stepping over Danes, and slowly lowered herself onto him. She ceased tugging on his erection and instead simply guided it towards her. Taking a deep breath, Lana touched the swollen head to her pussy lips, and then forced herself down.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed as felt him enter her, but he was so massive that there was more to go. She took the rest of him inside and her eyes went wide at the sensation. Lana had never been so completely filled before, and it was amazing! Her pussy was electrified, and her whole body swam in pleasure in response.

Danes was clearly enjoying it too, his mouth twisted into a lascivious grin as he relished his cock in the Sith Lord. Then he began to moan in pleasure as Lana began to slowly rock back and forth, riding him towards their mutual satisfaction. She took her time, adjusting to the sensation of being so filled. Lana bit her lip, half in pleasure and half in pain as she struggled to accommodate his size.

She endured, determined to climb this mountain, and Danes did not rush her, savouring every moment. Slowly but surely Lana felt the pain lessen, ebbing until her body knew nothing but pleasure. Only then did she speed up, rocking her hips and shapely ass back and forth, getting more and more enthusiastic as the pleasure built.

Now working at a good rhythm, Lana turned her eyes to Yanez, ignored to one side but still stroking himself and watching the other two fuck. She noticed him looking them both over, for clearly he was aroused by both the male and female forms. Yanez’ eyes seemed to linger in one place longer than others, though, and Lana keenly determined where.

Still fucking the massive man beneath her, Lana beckoned Yanez with a finger, and then brought both her hands to her perfectly formed breasts. She began massaging them, teasing her nipples and caressing her skin. As he neared, shuffling across the bed on his knees, Lana looked long and intently as his erection, and then squeezed her tits together.

The sandy-haired man understood. He stood up upon the bed, strong arms grabbing the awning shielding them from the icicles above, and he positioned himself before her. Yanez stood above Danes, his cock in line with Lana’s torso, and he closed in. Lana took his throbbing erection between her breasts, sandwiching it, and began to rub them back and forth.

Yanez could not believe how it felt! Her tits were amazing, so smooth and pleasant and large enough to rub his cock all over as he swayed back and forth, thrusting between her breasts. Lana loved seeing him get off, his face a mask of pure bliss.

Meanwhile Lana was getting more and more active with her hips. She was now rocking back and forth rapidly, and Danes was actively bucking, ramming his cock up into her, eliciting squeals of delight from her as he did so. “Uh! Uh! Uh!” Repeated Lana, faster and faster as they both sped up. She could feel herself starting to climax, could feel herself just about ready to…

“FUCK MEEEEE!” She screamed, louder than she had intended, and her entire body trembled as she finally came. It was raw ecstasy, utterly-consuming, and making her previous orgasm pale in comparison. She surrendered herself to it, letting the feeling of his amazing cock wash over her. It was total bliss!

Slowly Lana came down from her high. She opened eyes that she did not realise had closed, and found that her back had arched and she was staring into space above her. Her arms hung at her sides, their grip on her breasts and Yanez’ cock abandoned at some point. Breathing heavily, she looked down at Danes beneath her. He was still bucking, his massive cock still within her, and she knew that he had not cum yet.

She looked at him, face betraying nothing, and then jumped off his massive body. Lana rolled across the bed, coming to lie at the head, her messy naked body lounged out on her pillows. Danes sat up, his raging hard-on denied, and the look of pain on his face was shared by Yanez, who also did not have time to cum despite the amazing titjob Lana had given him.

The Sith Lord was nearly finished, but she had one thing left to do before she ended this experiment in passion. “Earlier, in the corridor,” She said, softly and seductively, “Show me what you were going to do before I interrupted.”

Danes and Yanez turned towards each other, and they needed no further encouragement. They closed, lips meeting in intense kisses, their hands all over each other. Lana stared intently, watching their lips and tongues meet, and also noticing their cocks slapping together as they did earlier. Seeing the two hard erections together sent a thrill through her.

Soon enough, their erections became the focus on the two men. Turned on so well by Lana, they both knew how desperate the other was. Their strong male hands grabbed each other’s throbbing cocks, stroking and jerking while they kissed. Moans and sighs came from pleasured mouths, and Lana watched and listened intently.

Whether they had just been longing for each other for too long, or Lana’s attentions had driven them wild, this playing between the two men did not last long. Danes smiled at his friend, and then grabbed him and firmly pushed him down onto the sheets. Yanez went willingly, landing on his hands and knees. Danes leaned over and kissed him deeply and passionately one more time, and then positioned himself behind Yanez’ ass.

Lana leaned forward, her perceptive golden eyes wide, eager to see what happened next.

Danes was sat up on his knees, and his huge hands grabbed Yanez by the hips. Gently he slapped his cock against the other’s ass cheeks, and then carefully placed it for entry. His powerful arms tensed, muscles on display, and he pulled the smaller man onto his eager cock. Yanez gasped in pleasure as the massive erection filled him (a feeling that Lana now knew well) and willingly began to rock back and forth as Danes rammed him again and again.

Lana watched the two men fuck, and was drawn to Danes’ awesome strength and stamina as he pumped his cock in and out again and again. It was entrancing to watch, and as she saw both men’s faces contort in erotic joy she felt herself start to get aroused again. After two amazing orgasms, she doubted another would feel as good, but to sit here and not enjoy herself with this spectacle before her was wrong.

Lana slid a hand down her sweaty body, and found her slick pussy. Her fingers slid back and forth across her moist lips, teasing herself and making her breathing ragged as she watched. One hand played down there, while another toyed with her breasts, ignoring the dried cum upon them as she pinched her nipples and heightened her arousal.

Meanwhile the men’s fucking was growing in intensity. Danes was so powerful and dominating, dictating the pace for his own satisfaction, but Yanez seemed okay with this. Indeed, the more the large man abused his ass the more erect Yanez seemed to become, his straining cock openly leaking precum. Eventually he could stand it no longer and, supporting his body on just his knees and left hand, he brought his right to his erection and began stroking himself. Yanez moaned in pleasure as he masturbated, while the massive Danes drilled his ass from behind.

The two Privates neared their second orgasms of the evening, utterly lost in each other and either heedless of being watched or getting off on it. Lana’s hands sped up on her clit, rubbing it frantically as she matched pace with the men. Danes went harder and harder, the time between thrusts dropping to nothing as he drove himself towards climax, and meanwhile Yanez’ hand became a blur as he wanked himself furiously.

Of the three of them it was Danes that came first. His cock erupted as his body tensed, and he moaned deep and long, shuddering in raw pleasure as he speared deep inside his friend. Something about having his ass filled with cum seemed to click with Yanez, and he was next, his own erection spurting all over his hand and the bed. He too called out in ecstasy, his cries longer and louder than Danes’ low groan but just as clear in its erotic satisfaction.

Lana loved it! Seeing these two strong and horny men fuck themselves senseless was just enthralling, and the sight pushed her over the edge. Compared to before this was a minor release, a mere dessert to her previous appetizer and main course, but it still washed over Lana with intense and welcome pleasure. She squealed in delight, teasing her nipples to wring every last ounce of carnal joy from her shuddering body.

Spent, the three of them collapsed, breathing heavily, the scent of sweat and cum in the air. The heat of their indulgence warmed their nude forms, and despite the icy room, none of them felt the cold.

\-----

Lana’s room had a private shower, a rarity in Imperial bases but one given due to her status. The Sith Lord stretched and felt the hot water cascade across her flawless skin, pondering the evening. She had experienced and learned much. She could see why some Sith indulged their carnal passions so often, and understood the allure of the pleasure slaves that some Lords maintained. It felt liberating to just let go and feel ecstasy instead of rage, to satisfy the darker impulses that separated bold Sith from the timid Jedi who were so scared of themselves.

The release felt good, but it was at an end. As she cleaned her athletic body, letting water and soap erase the cum from her legs and feet, from her breasts and chin, Lana began to distance herself from what happened.

The dirty Lana was gone, and she was a clean and composed Sith Lord again.

She stepped from the shower cubicle, hot water vapour coalescing in a cloud around her as it met the cold of the icy bathroom. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it about herself and hiding her nude body from knees to armpits. Walking barefoot across the frozen floor, Lana exited the bathroom into the bedroom proper.

The two naked men were still sprawled out on the bed, lazily kissing in a post-sex daze. They looked up at Lana, wondering why she now hid her body from their gazes.

“This never happened,” The Sith Lord firmly told them. Sensing their confusion, she went on. “You will not speak of tonight again. No to me, not to each other, and CERTAINLY not to other people! Am I clear?”

The harsh change in tone and demeanour struck home, and the two Privates nodded, instantly gripped by dread of the possible consequences of disobedience.

“Now leave!” Lana barked, and the duo leapt from the bed, rushing to gather and don their clothes. To encourage them to speed up with their departure, Lana called her lightsaber from the shelf. It leapt into her right hand, red-white blade hissing into life. Holding it threateningly at her side, Lana scowled, falling back into her role of fearsome Sith Lord.

Yanez and Danes were just about dressed, stumbling to get boots on as they made for the door.

“And send a cleaning droid in here!” She called after them, noticing the mess made of her bed.

“Yes my Lord!” They said in reply as they vanished from her sight, leaving Lana alone. Only then did she relax her left hand’s grip on the towel, allowing it to slide from her naked body. Reaching into the Force, her clothes leapt from the floor, wrapping around her and having her dressed in moments.

Kneeling upon the floor, Lana prepared to do as she had originally intended, and spend the rest of the evening in meditation.

All back to normal.

It never happened.

THE END… FOR NOW…


End file.
